Last Kiss
by onedirectionperfection29
Summary: Takes place in the beginning of the series. Kyo's heart hs never known love. But can Tohru fix that? Will they live happily ever after? Who or what stands in their way? Kyo/Tohru Rated T for later chapters. There is kissing in the first chapter and probably all of them so if that's too hard core for you, get out.
1. The First, Maybe of Many

**AN: Okay so this takes place when Tohru turns Yuki into a rat in school but I decided to change it to Kyo. It makes it better for my story. Though, it does go OOC for Kyo in this chapter, sorry. I really wanted to do a Kyo/Tohru Fruits Basket, but I never did, so I have one now! It's a story I dreamt up. No clue why! Anyways, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. WAH! :( (I'm sorry I'm emotional)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First, Maybe of Many**

**Tohru's POV**

There he is; Kyo Sohma, the hot-headed cousin of the Prince of my high school, and the cat of the Zodiac, concerned about my wellbeing. _'He doesn't normally show emotions, but it's nice when he does,'_ I think to myself. I mentally shake my head. Kyo just said something so caring, and now he's walking away, more importantly, I'm letting him walk away. I have to stop him.

"Kyo, wait I—" POOF!

There you go. I do something stupid once again. I act without thinking, now Kyo's not only a cat, but he just transformed in OUR FREAKING SCHOOL! I turn to the wall in shame.

"I am so sorry. I acted without thinking, and I forgot about the curse, and I am so sorry." I mumble over and over.

"It's fine," Kyo sighed, "As long as no one saw." He doesn't seem too happy about transforming in school, but not as upset as he would be if someone saw.

"Oh, ok." I turn to look at the cute ball of fluff that's supposed to be one of the scariest people in our school. Go figure that the scariest turn out to be the fuzziest. "Thank you." I whisper.

"Huh?" Kyo looks totally lost. I pick up Kyo so I can look him in the eyes.

"Thank you for caring about me. But I'll be fine. If erasing my memory is safest for you and Yuki and the others, I'm okay with that. But promise afterwards you'll still be my friend?" I ask him, honestly, I want him and Yuki as my friends, even if they erase my memory. I've only known them for a day but they already feel like family.

"Sure Tohru, I'll still be your friend, if they get through me to get to your memory." He gets into a fighting stance playfully, until I poke his side making him fall over. He hisses in annoyance.

"Down kitty." I taunt.

"I will so get you when I change ba—" POOF! And of course Kyo's now human, naked in a school hallway, with me on the floor. Someone would probably misinterpret this if they saw. I turn around as fast as I can, a heavy blush making its way up my neck.

"Heh-heh-heh…" Kyo laughs awkwardly, causing me to actually laugh. "What's so funny?" He turns to me after getting dressed, then tapps me on the shoulder giving me the 'okay' to turn.

I look at him laughing more. "First, you're just incredibly funny. And second," I walk up to him, grabbing his tie, "you suck at tying ties." I laugh, fixing his tie for him.

After that was done, I look into his eyes. Those beautiful crimson eyes I can get lost in forever, and I kinda do. The way his nose curves into his perfect lips. _'Focus Tohru! And think for a second!' _My conscience screams at me. Then I realize, we were both leaning in, slowly. My brain screams at me to stop and get a grip, that this is Kyo Sohma, the cat of the Zodiac and also one of my housemates. But do I really mind? Truth is, no, not really.

After my brief epiphany, I realize, I want him to kiss me, I want it BAD. So, I do what any girl in my place would do; I grab his tie, look into his eyes, and pull him the rest of the way, not enough that our bodies can touch, but just enough to feel his lips on mine.

He goes into shock for a minute, but then he seems to realize what was going on, and kisses me with even more force. And I love it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Kyo's POV**

I look at her as she turns from the wall after my… ahem… incident. She's chuckling but when she sees me, she laughs even harder.

"What's so funny?" I ask, completely confused.

"First, you're just incredibly funny. And second," she walks up to me and grabs the white tie that hangs on the neck of the guys' uniform, "you suck at tying ties." She laughs, fixing it for me.

She looks at me then I realize how close we are, not close enough to activate the curse, but close enough to activate other things. I look into her eyes, those ocean eyes that I'll always love. **(Her eyes always look blue/grey-ish in the anime to me and in the manga, you can't tell pink from green, so just roll with me, and tell me if you think they're something else)** Something in me changes, something shifts, and that's when I realize that I'll always 'Love' her eyes. Love, a concept so foreign to me it's like Mozart and heavy metal. _'Do I love her?' _I think to myself. I must, if she makes me feel this way.

I think about the situation more, she's leaning in, and so am I. Just as I'm about to pull away, thinking that she doesn't want this, she does something that surprises me, she grabs my tie, and pulls me towards her, kissing her.

It takes me a moment to gather what's going on, but when I realize that I'm kissing Tohru Honda, and she instigated it, I kiss her back, with as much emotion as I have. I really like kissing Tohru, I might love it…?

That's when I hear someone clearing their throat, and we both freeze mid kiss. I pull away to look at who disturbed us, keeping Tohru facing away in case she doesn't want to be seen. And low and behold, it was a guy who might be just a tad jealous that he's not kissing my Tohru. _'My Tohru? I like that.' _I think to myself, smirking at the person just down the hall from us.

* * *

**Ohhh! Cliffy! Who's the mystery guy? I know but I won't tell! I be evil! Fear me! Anyway, I love your sexy face! XOXO**


	2. Update

**Ok so people have been saying that "It's Yuki not Kyo" and I know that but I changed it to Kyo to fit the story line. Just to restate; it's Kyo not Yuki.**

**Ok onto my stories, I will update as soon as possible, but I only have time for this quick update. Ok, that's it.**

* * *

**I love your sexy face! XOXO**


End file.
